High speed communication networks divide data traffic into multiple physical lanes. For example, the IEEE standard 100 G supports sending Ethernet frames at 40 and 100 gigabits (Gb/s) over multiple 10 Gb/s or 25 Gb/s lanes. Aligning the data across the lanes at the receiver is significant challenge.